F4 AND Q4
by Ani Cavin
Summary: Well in this story jandi is a princess but she live with her foster parents for some reasons... she knows that she is a princess but she she will not reveal the truth until junpyo's birthday party... she did it because of her heartbreak...
1. Chapter 1

Well hi guys…

Im new in making new stories…

But this is what I wanted to do for so long…

Well this story is basically about BOYS OVER FLOWERS…

I am addicted to this story very much and I wan JANDI and GAEUL to be sisters….

Yeah and I also wants them be PRINCESS…. This means they are also very rich….

Yeah… and as addition I made them as quadruplets… which mean they have 4 siblings born at one time!

This is my first time writing a story I hope you guys will like it…

And I DO NOT OWN BOF!

=]…

ANI.B


	2. Chapter 2

TODAY IS GU JUNPYO's BIRTHDAY. I HAVE NO IDEA OF ATTENDING HIS PARTY THAT HIS 'VERY RICH' FAMILY ORGANISING. COMPARE HIS FAMILY TRESURE TO MINE OF COURSE OURS WILL WIN… BECAUSE I AM NOT GUEM JANDI BUT I AM THE HIGH ROYAL PRINCESS JANDI… DO NOT MESS UP WITH ME… WELL IM KNOWN AS GUEM JANDI BECAUSE MY PARENTS THE ROYAL HIGHNESS KING AND QUEEN CAVIN DECIDED THAT ME AND MY SISTERS NEED TO LIVE IN A LOW INCOME FAMILY TO LEARN THE VALUE OF MONEY AND REAL LOVE… OF COURSE OUR PARENTS LOVE US BUT THEY WANTS IT FOR OUR BEST. LOOK ALL THOSE RICH BRATS, IM SURE IF WE WERE NOT SEND TO LIVE WITH OUR FOSTER PARENTS SURE ALL OF US ALSO GROWN UP LIKE THAT.

OUR PARENTS LETS US AT AN ORPHANAGE SEOUL. SO ALL MY SISTERS WERE SEPARATED BUT GA EUL MOVED NEAR MY HOUSING AREA A YEAR LATER, BUT WE STILL ACT AS FRIENDS. EVEN SOMETIMES WE WILL ACCIDENTLY CALL EACH OTHER SISTERS BUT WE JUST TELL OTHERS THAT WE ARE REALLY CLOSE THAT'S WHY… WELL OUR PARENTS GOT 2 SET OF QUADRUPLETS. FIRST SET WAS OUR BROTHERS TAE KYUNG,BAEK HYUN,CHAN DOO, AND SHIN WOO. AND THE SECOND SET WAS US , ME: JANDI, JANJI , GAEUL AND GA KYUNG.. OUR BROTHER IS ALSO KNOWN AS HQ[HANSOME QUADRUPLETS]

- JANDI AH… GET READY FASTER JI HOO WILL COME ANDPICK YOU UP IN 1 HOUR – MY FOSTER MUM YELLED FROM KITCHEN I GUESS.

- ALRITE OMMA IM GETTING READY..- I YELLED BACK AND STARTED TO TAKE OUT MY DRESS THAT TAE KYUNG OPPA GOT FOR ALL OF THE GIRLS. MINE WAS BLACK WITH GOLD DRESS

HE GAVE THE OTHERS SAME PATTERN OF DRESS BUT DIFFERENT COLOUR , JANJI'S DRESS WAS BLACK AND WHITE , GA EUL'S DRESS WAS BLACK WITH RED WHILE GAKYUNG'S WAS BLACK WITH GREEN. TODAY IM JUST GOING TO TAKE OUT MY WIG AND RELEASE MY LONG HAIR WHICH I HAD IT HIGHLIGHTED WITH GOLD AND JUST NOT WEARING MY CONTACT LENS TO REVEAL MY HONEY COLOUR EYE. YEAH THE F4 IS GOING TO BE VERY SHOCKED WHEN THEY SEE ME AND GA EUL "CHANGED SO MUCH" ACTUALLY TOMMOROW IS CHRISMAST EVE. SO ME AND MY SIBLINGS WILL GET TOGETHER AND ENJOY OUR HOLIDAY TOGETHER…. SO MY BROTHERS AND OTHER TWO SISTERS ALSO WILL BE ATTENDING THE BIRTHDAY PARTY. WE ARE GOING TO DECLARE OR BY NOW MADAM KANG SHOULD KNOW MY REAL IDENTITY ANYWAY…

-JANDI AH… IHOO SUNBAE JUST CALLED TO INFORM THATHIS DRIVER WILL COME AND PICK YOU AND GA EUL….'HONK'…. AHHH I THINK THE DRIVER IS HERE ALREADY GET READY FASTER – MY FOSTER MUM JUST BABBLED AND GO.

-GA EUL AH YOU LOOK SO PRETTY IN THIS DRESS, OMO YOU GIRLS PARENTS SHOULD BE REALLY LUCKY TO GIVE BIRTH TO BOTH OF YOU GIRLS…- AH GA EUL IS HERE… I HAVE TO GO OUT AND FACE THE FAMILY NOW…HEHEHEHE…

I OPENED MY ROOM DOOR AND KANG SAN WAS STANDING

-OMO JANDI AH YOU LOOK SOOO PRETY . HOW COME ALL OF SUDDEN MY SISTER JUST GIVE UP HER WIG?-HE WAS TEASING ME.. HISH THIS BOY.

-AISH… IM LAZY WANT TO LIE TO THEM…. IT'S THE TIME TI REVEAL THE TRUTH. SUMMORE I WONT BE HERE UNTIL NEXT MONTH REMEMBER BROTHER….-

-YES SISTER I REMEMBER… IM GOING TO MISS YOU SOO MUCH. I CAN COME BACK AS SOO AS POSSIBLE OK… BYE TAKE CARE. GA EUL IS WAITING FOR YOU. ENJOY HYUNGS AND OTHER SISTERS WILL BE WAITING FOR BOTH OF YOU THERE AT THE PARTY.-

-YES LILTLE KANG SAN. IM GOING NOW I WILL MISS YOU TO. TAKE CARE OF OMMA AND APPA OK.-I HUGGED HIM AND WALKED TOWARDS MY MU WHO IS LITERALLY THROWING QUESTIONS AT GA EUL..

- OMMA WE WILL MAKE A MOVE FIRST OK. I WILL SEE YOU NEXT MONTH ALRIGHT TAKE CARE.-

- JANDI AH YOU LOOK SOO PRETTY. OMO MY DAUGHTERS ARE SOO PRETY… I AM GOING TO MISS BOTH OF YOU . COME BACK FASTER ALRIGHT. – WITH THAT SHE HUGED BOTH OF US.

- READY SISTER?-ASK GAEUL

-ALWAYS DARLING…-I REPLIED HER WITH A SMIRK…- OUR CASONNOVA IS GOING TO HAVE A HARD TIME TODAY WITH SOMEONE LOW CUT NESK DRESS.. – YES GA EUL'S DRESS NECK IS TOO LOW AND EVEN I CAN SEE HER FIRM BREASTS…

-GA EUL AH I CAN SEE HALF OF YOUR FIRM BREAST YOU KNOW THAT.-

-YES I KNOW EVEN GA KYUNG IS WEARING THIS TODAY. YOU SAID WE NEED TO REVEAL OURSELF RIGHT. I AM TIRED OF BEING INNOCENT . LET ME SHOW HIM MY NAUGHTY SIDE SISTER. I AM SURE HE WILL FALL… -

YAH… DUN TELL ME YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE SEXWITH HIM?- JANDI ASKED SHOCKINGLY BECAUSE GA EUL BELIEVES IS SOULMATE .

-NAH I AM JUST GOING TO MAKE LOVE WITH HIM AFTER THE ENGGAGEMEBT PARTY. I CAN WAIT TILL THAT-SHE SAID MOCKINGLY WITH A SMIRK.

YAH IM SERIOUS LAH… HISH NO USE TALKING WITH YOU… PERVERT-I TEASE

-AS IF U NEVER DREAM LIKE THAT WITH JUNPYO SUNBAE… THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND YOU IS JUST ONE SIS I SHARE IT WITH YOU BUTYOU DIDN'T- SHE TOLD ME THAT.. YEAH THAT'S TRUE ALSO I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE WITH JUNPYO. I LOVE HIM SOO MUCH BUT HIS MUM IS GIVING US HARD TIME . I KNOW WHAT HE SAID IN MACAU IS NOT TRUE. I GOT TO KNOW THAT HIS MUM THREATHEN HIM FROM GA KYUNG.

SO IAM NOT ANGRY AT HIM BUT I HAVE ACT I AM SURE THAT JI HOO SUNBAE ALSO LIKES ME BUT I LOVE HIM AS MY BROTHER. I AM SURE THAT HE WILL LIKE JANJI. ANYWAY HE IS HER FIRST KISS. YES BECAUSE WHEN THEY WENT TO NEW CALODONIA I WAS WITH GA KYUNG IN MACAU TO SETTLE THE PROBLEMS OF DELTA I GOT TO KNOW FROM GA EUL AND JANJI THAT JIHOO SUNBAE KISSED HER AND JUNPYO SAW THAT AND LEFT NEW CALEDONIA THE NGHT ITSELF… THEY JUST ASK ME TO GET READY FOR THE TROUBLE HE IS GOING TO GIVE ME NEXT.. AHHH MEMORIES. EVENTHOUGH IT WAS HURTING ON THAT TIME BUT NOW IT WAS THE CAUSE FOR MINE AND JUNPYO'S LOVE BECAME STRONGER.

-JANDI AH WE ARE HERE GO FACE THE TRUE WORLD JANDI…- GAEUL ENCOURAGE ME GO OUT FIRST


	3. Chapter 3

YI JEONGS FACE WAS RED AND I SAW GA EUL SMIRKING AT THAT

-YAH WHAT IS SOO HAPPY…. NOW THEY ARE GOING TO FLOOD US WITH QUESTION…..- BEFORE I COULD FINISH MY WORDS I SAW MY SISTERS STANDING THERE.

-JANJI AH…. HOW ARE YOU- I WENT AND HUG MY THE SECOND ELDEST. I HEARD GA EUL AND GA KYUNG HUGGING EACH OTHER WHILE LAUGHING LOUDLY… I CAN FEEL THE STARE THOSE F3 GIVING ME NOW. SHIT…. I STARTED TO CURSE INSIDE MY HEAD BUT I WAS SAVED BY THE ANNOUNCEMENT.

-LADIES AND GENTLEMENTS ALL OF YOU ARE INVITED TO ENTER THE BALLROOM. THE PARTY IS GOING TO START IN FEW MINUTES.- THE HOST MADE THE ANNOUNCEMENT.

-JANDI AH CAN WE ALL SEAT IN SAME TABLE PLEASE…..-GA KYUNG WAS MAKING HER PUPPY FACE TO ME….HAIYOOO, THIS GIRL IS MAKING MY LIFE MORE COMPLICATED.

-JANDI AH , ITS OK WE WILL HELP YOU TO EXPLAIN TOO YOUR SUNBAES ALSO LAH…. DONT MAKE YOUR FACE SCRUNCHED UP LIKE THAT…. HAHAHAHAHA- JANJI STARTED CONTAGIOUS LAUGH MADE ALL OF US TO LAUGH TO. AS WE THE SISTERS WERE LAUGHING OUR ASSES OFF MADAM KANG [THE WITCH] WERE WALKING TOWARDS US..

-ENJOYING THE PARTY MISS CAVINS- THOSE WORDS MADE ALL FOUR OF US FROZE...SHE SMILED LOOKING AT US .

-JANDI AH FROM THE BEGINNING I KNOW THAT YOU'RE CAVIN'S DAUGHTER BUT I NEED TO ACT WITH YOU GIRLS AS YOUR FATHER WANTED ALL OF US TO BE. WELL YOUR BROTHERS WILL ARE WAITING FOR YOU GIRLS INSIDE. YOU GIRLS CAN VISIT THEM LATER. I ASKED THEM A FAVOR TO MAKE THE PARTY MORE ENJOYABLE- SHE SMILED AND WINKED AT US... [I'M MAKING GU JUNPYO'S MUM BEING NICE AFTER THIS... HEHEHEHE]

-DID SHE JUST WINKED AT US?- ASKED THE REALLY SHOCKED GA EUL...

-GA EUL AH DON'T BE VERY SHOCKED AFTER THIS EVERYONE WILL TURN OUT TO BE VERY NICE TO US.- JANDI REPLIED WITH A UNPLEASANT SMIRK ON HER FACE.

-ALRIGHT LETS GO IN- JANJI STARTED TO WALK TOWARDS THE BALLROOM. AND ALL OF US FOLLOWED BEHIND HER. GA KYUNG WALKED TOWARDS THE F4'S TABLE AND STARTED TO FLIRT WITH OUR DON JUAN. OH GOD!

-HEY IS ANYONE SITTING HERE- SHE ASK WITH HER 'INNOCENT' VOICE!

- UHHH... NO ONE BUT ... OH GA EUL AND JANDI WILL BE SITTING HERE AND SO WILL YOU I THINK- HE STUTTERED...

-WAH WOO BIN SUNBAE HOW COME THE DON JUAN CAN STUTTER?... THE DON JUAN WILL ALWAYS HAVE SMOOTH WORDS... HOW COME EVERYONE IS SO DIFFERENT TODAY?... I WONDER- GA EUL STARTED TO BULLY WOOBIN SUNBAE AND INVITING THEM TO ASK US QUESTIONS. WOO BIN SUNBAE WAS CAUGHT OFFHANDED BUT YI JEONG SUNBAE WAS THE BEST...

-YAH GA EUL AH . WHY IN THE WORLD YOU ARE WEARING SUCH A SKIN SHOWING DRESS. COME I BRING YOU TO CHANGE YOUR DRESS... EVERYONE IS STARING AT YOU...- YI JEONG SUNBAE WANTED GAEUL TO CHANGE HER DRESS.

- YAH SUNBAE! ARE CRAZY... DID YOU EAT SOMETHING WRONG. ITS MY WISH TO WEAR ANY TYPE OF YOU CARE ABOUT ME ALL OF SUDDEN. I THOUGHT OUR RELATIONSHIP IS JUST NOTHING FOR YOU. AND REMEMBER YOU DON'T DATE INNOCENT GIRL. IM THE SAME INNOCENT GIRL OK...- SHE TOTALLY RELEASE ALL HER ANGER AND PULLED HER WRIST HARSHLY FROM YI JEONG SUNBAE'S GRIP.

-ISSHHH. YOU BETTER FOLLOW ME. I DON'T LIKE YOU SHOWING YOUR SKIN LIKE THAT. ITS ONLY FOR ME TO SEE OK. HISH- WITH THAT YI JEONG SUNBAE JUST PULLED THE STUNNED GA EUL OUT OF THE BALLROOM .

-ITS REALLY TRUE... WE HAVE LOTS OF SURPRISE TODAY...- THE WHITE PRINCE ADDED SLOWLY.


	4. Chapter 4

YI JEONGS FACE WAS RED AND I SAW GA EUL SMIRKING AT THAT

-YAH WHAT IS SOO HAPPY…. NOW THEY ARE GOING TO FLOOD US WITH QUESTION…..- BEFORE I COULD FINISH MY WORDS I SAW MY SISTERS STANDING THERE.

-JANJI AH…. HOW ARE YOU- I WENT AND HUG MY THE SECOND ELDEST. I HEARD GA EUL AND GA KYUNG HUGGING EACH OTHER WHILE LAUGHING LOUDLY… I CAN FEEL THE STARE THOSE F3 GIVING ME NOW. SHIT…. I STARTED TO CURSE INSIDE MY HEAD BUT I WAS SAVED BY THE ANNOUNCEMENT.

-LADIES AND GENTLEMENTS ALL OF YOU ARE INVITED TO ENTER THE BALLROOM. THE PARTY IS GOING TO START IN FEW MINUTES.- THE HOST MADE THE ANNOUNCEMENT.

-JANDI AH CAN WE ALL SEAT IN SAME TABLE PLEASE…..-GA KYUNG WAS MAKING HER PUPPY FACE TO ME….HAIYOOO, THIS GIRL IS MAKING MY LIFE MORE COMPLICATED.

-JANDI AH , ITS OK WE WILL HELP YOU TO EXPLAIN TOO YOUR SUNBAES ALSO LAH…. DONT MAKE YOUR FACE SCRUNCHED UP LIKE THAT…. HAHAHAHAHA- JANJI STARTED CONTAGIOUS LAUGH MADE ALL OF US TO LAUGH TO. AS WE THE SISTERS WERE LAUGHING OUR ASSES OFF MADAM KANG [THE WITCH] WERE WALKING TOWARDS US..

-ENJOYING THE PARTY MISS CAVINS- THOSE WORDS MADE ALL FOUR OF US FROZE...SHE SMILED LOOKING AT US .

-JANDI AH FROM THE BEGINNING I KNOW THAT YOURE CAVIN'S DAUGHTER BUT I NEED TO ACT WITH YOU GIRLS AS YOUR FATHER WISH. I AM SORRY THAT I HAD BEEN ROUGH ON ENJOY THE PARTY SHOULD I SAY THAT… WELL HOW BOUT YOU GIRLS ACT ALONG WITH ME YET I WANT THE TRUE CHARACTHER AND TALENT OF YOURS. ALRIGHT MEET YOU GIRLS TOMORROW AT THE CASTEL.- WITH THAT THE WITCH LEFT US ALONE.

WOW I NEVER KNOW SHE HAD THAT IN HER JANDI.-GAEUL SAID OUT LOUD.

HEI… SHUSH… SHE MIGHT BE NICE WHO KNOWS..-GA KYUNG SAID WITH HER EYES SCRUNCHED UP AS A DETECTIVE…

YAH MONKEY DON'T SCRUNCH YOUR EYES. YOU LOOK VERY UGLY LIKE AN OLD WOMAN.- BEFORE GAEUL CONTINUE JANJI STOPED THEM. ALRIGHT ENOUGH BOTHOF YOU LET GO INSIDE BROTHERS ARE WAITING INSIDE.

We went to the front row where the VIP's sitting and we saw Tae Kyung oppa and others sitting opposite of the f4's shock and curious clearly written on their face. As the witch ask us to do we just be our-old-selves. We hugged our brothers tightly and we got into our respective place of sitting.

- Jandi-ah I can see the f4's are glaring at us now. Ji hoo-sunbae is throwing is curios glances, yi jeong looks like he is going eat oppa's alive and woobin-sunbae is totally confused.

- Haha seriously ga eul ahhh. Do you think that they can do anything to us?- ask my youngest brother Shin Woo, the king of mafia for the worldwide!

- Aniyo they can do anything to us- said ga eul with her innocent face which made shin woo oppa hugged her and rest his right hand on her shoulder while we the others laughed at her comment.

Good evening and thank you for attending my son's 18 birthday party. I would appreciate the presents of The Royal Highness Cavins here today. I would like to choose a pianist to play any tune for my son today. I invite Princess Cavin Jan Di for a performance. Thats all from me and enjoy the party.

-damn this witch i swear to myself. The others are looking at me. I gave up at walk to the stage. It's been long I haven't play piano. But I still remember those keys for the song all about him by auburn. I have no idea why the hell do I want to play this song all of sudden but those words still echoing in my ears.

Flashback at Macau

Jandi our status levels are different and I can't always be with you. I WAS JUST PLAYING WITH YOU BUT THEN YOU TOOK IT SERIOUS. IM SORRY I HAVE LOTS OF PEOPLE WORKING UNDER ME AND I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OFF THEM NOW. GOOD BYE AND TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF. BYE.

Those words are still ringing in my ears. my song come to end and I felt Madam Kang pulling me to the stage.

-WELL WHAT A PERFORMANCE RIGHT. I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE THE HIGH PRINCESS CAVIN JAN DI MY SOON TO BE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW. YES SHE IS ENGAGES TO MY SON SINCE THEIR BIRTH AND NO ONE CAN CHANGE THEIR FUTURE NOT EVEN ME. I CALL GU JUN PYO ,MY SON TO STAGE.

FROM FAR I SAW A SHOCKED GU JUN PYO AND THE F4'S LOOKING AT THE STAGE WITH WIDE EYES. FEW SECONDS LATER JUN PYO GOT OVER HIS SHOCK AND WALKED UP TO THE HEART WAS PUMPING FAST, I THINK IM GONNA GET HIGH BLOOD PRESSURE IN THIS FEW MINUTES. HE IS STANDING BESIDE ME NOW AND STARING AT ME WIDELY.

-YAH WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THIS. EVERYONE ELSE ARE LOOKING AT US.-I TRIED TO MAKE THE SITUATION CALM BUT IT GOT WORSE AS HE SUDDENLY HUGGED ME! OH MY GOD !

-GU JUN PYO…. – I STUTTERED AND I HEARD WHISTELS FROM THE F4 AND MY SIBLING.

-JAN DI AHHH…. IS IT SERIOUSLY YOU… IM SOOOO SORRY JANDI AHHH. I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF THOSE WORDS FROM THAT DAY… PLEASE JANDI AH …. IM SORRY….- GU JUN PYO WHISPERED THOSE WORDS NTO MY EARS

-GU JUN PYO… EVERYONE I S LOOKING AT US… PLEASE…. OH GOD… YAH PABO LET ME GO NOW…. YOU CAN HUG ME LATER..-HE LET ME GO AND SMILED WIDELY AS A CRAZY OCTOPUS HEAD.

-BEFORE I END THIS I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE MY HUSBAND, GU SUN YANG [IM NOT SURE OF THE NAME] TO THE STAGE . ALL OF YOU KNOW THAT MY HUSBAND WAS SICK FOR PAST LONG YEARS , BUT NOW HE IS HEALTHY AND NOW BACK TO THIS BUSSINESS FIELD AGAIN.

-GOOD EVENING. ITS BEEN LONG I HAVE BEEN RESTING AND ITS ENOUGH FOR ME. LETS TOAST FOR SHINWA.-JUN PYO'S DAD MAKE A HE TURN TO ME AND HUGGED ME TIGHTLY AND TOLD ME- JANDI-AH LETS GO TO THE CASTEL TODAY. YOUR PARENTS ARE WAITING FOR YOU. COME LETS GO NOW. GO AND CALL YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS. OHH ONE MORE THING YOUR GIRLS CARS AREWAITING OUTSIDE.- WITH THAT ALL OFF US WENT DOWN.

I WENT NEAR MY SIBLINGS. – OPPA, WE ARE GOING TO CASTEL NOW. PAPA WANTS US TO BE THERE NOW.- I INFORMED THEM

-ALRITE LETS MAKE A MOVE THEN. COME ON GIRLS. IM SURE YOUR CARS ARE WAITING FOR YOU GIRLS.- TAE KYUNG SAID

ALL OF US WENT OUT OF THE BALL ROOM TOGETHER AND I REALISE THAT THE F4'S ARE BEHIND US. I JUST WALKED TO MY RED PORSCHE AND START THE IGNITION.

-WELL GIRLS READY FOR A RACE?-ASK JAN JI WHILE PRESSING THE ACCELERATOR AND THE ENGINE ROARS.

-OF COURSE… LETS SEE JANJI… - SAID GA KYUNG WITH A ASMIRK ON HER FACE.

-HAHAHA OF COURSE-JAN JI REPLIED.

-ALRITE GIRLS GET INTO THE CAR. 1..2…3 GO…-SHIN WOO OPPA ORDREDUS TO DO SO.

10 MINUTES LATER.

-HAHAHA GA KYUNG AHHH I WON FIRST- JAN JI WAS ALMOST DANCING HAPPILY ONCE SHE WAS OUT OF THE CAR.

-HUH I JUST LOST TO YOU IN FEW SECONDS.. TATS ALL…-GA KYUNG FIGHT BACK AS SHE DON'T WAN TO LOSE TO JANJI

-ITS ALRITE BABY. ITS JUST YOUR SISTER YOU LOST TO-OUR DAD TELL AS HE AND MOM WALK TOWARDS US.

-APPA.. OMMA…-ALL FOUR OF US WENT TO HUG OUR PARENTS.

-OH GOD I MISS MY DAUGHTERS VERY MUCH…- OMMA WAS ALMOST SPILL HER TEARS.

-HEY… ENOUGH OF DRAMA. LET US GO INSIDE . IM NOT YOUNG ANYMORE- GRANPA YOON AND SO TELL IN CHORUS…

-HAREBOJI….-WE WENT AND HUG BOTH OF THE OLD MANS.

-HURM… MISS YOU GIRLS A LOT…WATCHING YOU GIRLS SUFFERING FROM FAR WAS SO HARD FOR US. YOUR DAD IS REALLY…. HAIYOOO- SAID GRANPA SO WHILE GRANPA YOON JUST SHOOK HIS HEAD WHILE TALKING WITH JANJI ABOUT SOMETHING.

-HEY BIG BOSS, LONG TIME NO SEE…- WE SAW YI JEONG'S DAD HUGGING WOOBIN'S DAD. WOW NEVER EXPECT THIS ACTUALLY.

-HAHAHA OF COURSE IM THE BUSY MAN HERE….-WOOBIN'S DAD MAKE JOKE AND THEY BOTH START LAUGHING…

-HEY HOW COME ONLY BOTH OF YOU ARE ENJOYING.-DAD ASK THEM AND PAPA GU JOINED THEM AND THEY ENGULFED INTO A BIG HUG.

-THE GROUP CANT BE COMPLETE IF IM NOT THERE. AM I RITE?- ASKING THE MAN WHO WERE COMING DOWN THE STAIRS WITH THE HELP OF JANJI.

-IS HE JI HOO SUNBAE'S DAD AND MOM?HOW COME THEY ARE ALIVE JANDI AH?

-I have no idea either!...


End file.
